Chapter 700 RTN Style!
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: What kind of people would Boruto and Himawari be in the Road To Ninja world? One shot funny scene inspired by Dragon Ball Z Abridged.


A small drabble I did wondering what kind of people would Boruto and Himawari be in the Road To Ninja universe. Do not own Naruto. Inspired by Dragon Ball Z abridged. One shot.

00000000000000000000

Boruto stood there rubbing his arm as his mother gave him an intense glare. He wore a cream colored jacket, with the Uzumkai swirl on the back.

" So you just let him get away?" Hinata said sitting in a traditional kimono, her arms crossed glaring daggers at her son. He had let a rogue ninja get away with some of the villages scrolls.

She had come to be quite tired of his kind and frankly wimpy nature as she referred to it. Considering his father was still imprisoned after his destruction of the village, he had not been around to raise his kids that he and Hinata had through visits. He would normally spend time with both grandfathers and since both were of a wimpy nature as well as she thought, she didn't know who to blame.

To the side of him , Himawari stood, not at all phased by her mother's glare. She donned a black hoodie with the Hyuuga symbol on the front. Her hair was kept in a ponytail and her bangs were dyed red.

Hinata had given up trying to force her to not dress so gothic, due to the fact that her daughter had inherited her stubbornness and attitude.

" Nii-san, don't take that from her. Stand up to her." Himawari whispered.

Hinata's parents and sister sat to the side of her watching her lay into her son.

Hiashi watched on with sympathy of his grandson. _" He is going to need so much coddling later..."_

" W-Well I'd like to see what you would have done..." Boruto mustered up to say to his mother.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. " What would you expect me to do?" She snarled.

Boruto after years of walking on eggshells of his tyrannical mother and her strict harshness finally voiced his opinion.

" I don't know! Maybe you coulda **BITCHED **at him! " Boruto shouted. " That's your specialty right!? Forget Juu-ken! You're a master of **BITCH-FU!"**

Everyone's eyes popped wide as their jaws dropped. Hinata sat there motionless listening to her son's rant , her face unchanging.

"... You coulda used your **SUPER BTICH NO JUTSU **on him! When the sages of the **BITCHING **world came together they foretold of a **BITCH PRINCESS! **who would one day be born and make everyone's life around her a living hell! I firmly believe Kaa-san, you are that **BITCH PRINCESS!"**

Elsewhere...

Menma was playing solitaire in his prison cell. "I wonder what the fan is up to..."

Back by the Hyuuga household, Boruto was continuing his rant...

" ...And when the leaders of all the **BITCH **nations form an army you will be the general! Because you are such a **BITCH!"**

Boruto finally came to his senses as he looked around at everyone. " Wh-What happened? I kinda blacked out."

He then looked over at his mother's snarling face. Everyone around them was still in complete awe.

" Way to go Nii-san!" Himawari said.

Hinata got up which startled her scaredy cat son.

she walked over, everyone around them was afraid of what she was going to do. Chested before her son and raised her hand high in the air. Boruto braced for impact but found her hand simply touched his head.

He looked up at her.

" I know I'm hard on you. But you have to be aggressive in this shinobi world Boruto. Or people will walk all over you. I'm going to let this go this time."

Boruto was relieved.

" However..." Hinata said. " If you ever go off on me again like that I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Himawari snickered.

" As for you Himawari!" Hinata said. " Drop and give me 30!"

Himawari was surprised " WHY!?"

"Because you didn't stop your brother! He's of a gentle nature! But you I expect more out of!"

"..can expect me to kick you in the face..." Himawari mumbled getting into push up position.

" MAKE IT 50!" Hinata yelled.

" Well why not make it a hundred!? I still think you suck!"

" Good! A hundred it is!" Hinata yelled.

Himawari began doing pushups.

" Hate you." Himawari said.

" Good then I'm doing something right!" Hinata said instilling discipline in her daughter.

" F*** you!" Himawari yelled.

" F*** you!" Hinata yelled.

" F*** YOOOU!" Himawari shouted louder.

" F*** YOOOU!" Hinata shouted even louder.

**"FFF****** YOUUU!" **Himawari screamed.

" Grrr! You Kids Are gonna be the Death of me!" Hinata yelled.


End file.
